the_nut_job_great_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy, Poppy And Branch In The Nut Job
''' Timmy, Poppy And Branch In The Nut Job '''is an animated comedy crossover film. Plot In the late 1940s fictional town of Oakton City, a purple squirrel named Surly (Will Arnett) and his mute rat partner Buddy reside in Liberty Park where their thieving reputation has made them outcasts with Branch (Justin Timberlake), the survivalist in secret and who already befriended a teenage self Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) his best friend who has a crush, Taylor Lane (Hayden Panettiere) with raccoon RJ (Bruce Willis) and adoptive father with Taylor's sister Casey (Hilary Duff) along with a turtle, Verne (Garry Shandling) a meerkat with a warthog Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) along with a red squirrel named Hammy (Steve Carell), best friends, Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) and Harry Dunne (Jeff Daniels) and the black cat, Mr. Blik (Wayne Knight) who are park helpers in Liberty Park and the live in Blik's RV home near the park. Princess Poppy (Anna Kendrick) who helps with her Trolls friends, Biggie (James Corden), Cooper (Ron Funches), Smidge (Walt Dorhn) and Guy Diamond (Kunal Kayyar) help with a group of urban animals led by Raccoon (Liam Neeson) and his cardinal assistant are running low on food for winter while King Peppy takes care of Troll Village. Red squirrel Andie (Katherine Heigl) and glory hogging gray squirrel Grayson (Brendan Fraser) compete with Surly and Buddy to scavenge from a peanut cart manned by Lucky (Scott Yaphe) and Fingers (James Rankin) who are casing a bank while Poppy grows curious about Surly and Branch, developing a crush while Taylor grows an interest to Timmy. The squirrels' efforts while the gang's efforts inadvertently end with the cart's propane tank exploding in the park after its cord was bitten by Fingers' pug Precious (Maya Rudolph). The runaway cart ends up destroying and burning the tree while Chef (Christine Baranski) finds the four Trolls, capturing them before getting burned, where the animals store their food. Surly is banished and Buddy and Poppy follow him while Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey, Lloyd, Harry, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Lloyd, Branch, Harry and Blik suspended for two days. The gang and Branch follow Poppy and Surly as well. After fighting the rats and with Surly and Branch saving Poppy while befriending him, they found Maury's Nut Shop which Poppy knows that her friends are being held. Adjacent to the bank, it is a criminal hideout witch Chef created used by Lucky, Fingers, their boss Percy "King" Dimpleweed (Stephen Lang) who plan to break through the wall and replace the bank's cash with nuts before planning to do something with the four Trolls.Mary and King's girlfriend Lana (Sarah Gadon) believes King has gone straight and the nut store is legitimate. Raccoon sends Andie and Grayson to the city to find food, but they get separated when a street rat approaches them. Andie recovers Fingers' dog whistle, which Knuckles threw out and to Mental being with the gang and Surly had used against Precious, and threatens to dispose of it if Surly does not share the nuts he is going to take. Surly accepts and unwittingly befriends Precious after threatening her with the whistle and to Casey thinking she is cute with Taylor agreeing and with Blik disliking her while Poppy and Branch freeing the four Trolls. Andie informs the park community of the plan. Raccoon reluctantly goes with the plan and assigns Mole (Jeff Dunham) and the Bruisers to go with her. On the rooftop, during the argument, Branch reveals to Surly that his singing killed his grandma and with the two friends comfort with him and they the two go out hang out. After the date, Surly and Timmy eventually learn from Mole that Raccoon's policy is to control the food supply in order to control the animals, and that Raccoon plans on sabotaging the nut bonanza while planning to do something with Poppy and Taylor. When Andie does not believe him, Surly leaves after Grayson reunites with them while the Timmy, Taylor, Trolls and the gang go after him since they heard for Chef to capture Surly as well. While collecting the nuts, Surly gets captured by King and his associates and with the Timmy, Taylor, the gang and the Trolls are captured by Chef as well, but soon he is freed by Lana nice he doesn't have the whistle against Precious while Blik petting her while Taylor and Branch discovering King's sellout while getting free. Soon they discovered that Raccoon had come betrayed the park which leads he agrees to help Chef, bu they escaped. After fending off street rats who work for Raccoon, Surly, Timmy, the gang, the Trolls and Grayson chase the criminal gang's getaway truck, which carries Raccoon and the other animals. Surly fights off Cardinal, and Mole defects from Raccoon and reveals the truth to the animals, resulting in Raccoon being voted out of the park community thanks to Verne and Blik's confession. King, Chef and Knuckles use the dynamite inside the empty truck to blow up a police barricade at a dam, but the police shoots the tire on the truck that falls from the dam. It explodes after Surly gets himself and Andie off it as well as Timmy, Taylor and the gang get off, and they fall into the river below while using a raft to float. Surly and Timmy make it to a log with Taylor holding to rope, but finds out that Raccoon, King, Chef and Knuckles survived the explosion. Raccoon and Chef try to kill Surly and Timmy and Taylor trying to save them, but she is badly hurt by Raccoon while the nuts' weight begins to break the log. The animals and the gang arrive to rescue them, but Surly and Timmy, deciding to be selfless in order to protect his friends and Timmy's friends and for Taylor to be safe to realize she likes Timmy and with Poppy trying to save Surly, lets go of the log with Timmy cuts the rope with Taylor's powers and falls into the waterfall with Raccoon and with Nicholas shooting the log and while Timmy holding the log leaving his pink cap that Taylor is holding. The park community and the Trolls now sees the good side of Surly, and mourns him with the gang. he nuts make their way to Liberty Park. King and his associates are arrested for their crimes and as Lana breaks up with King and while Blik spills root beer all over him. Andie and Buddy along with Taylor and the gang are still mourning over Surly and Timmy along with the Trolls and Poppy sad while Branch sings the song, and when Precious learns what happened and with Blik staring to like her, she has Buddy, the Trolls and the gang come look at an unconscious Surly and Timmy near the river. Doleful to see Surly and as Timmy lifeless, Buddy says his first two words: "best friend" while Branch sings to him with Poppy joining him. Surly wakes up and hugs Buddy as well as Timmy and hugs with the gang while Surly thanks Poppy and Branch. Afterward, Precious leaves to meet Lana, who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop. Finding Surly and Timmy alive, Andie embraces him as well as Taylor hugs Timmy while she cries as they reconcile with each other and Andie suggests to tell the other animals of his heroism with Timmy. However, Surly declines, yet gains a willingness to work with others, and goes into the city with Buddy after telling Timmy and after telling Poppy to be a great queen while to look after Taylor with RJ, Casey, Lloyd, Harry, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, the Trolls and Blik, allowing Grayson to take credit for the nuts making it to the park while Timmy and Taylor share a kiss with Surly watching them while Poppy and Branch share a hug. During the credits, the animals and humans dance with an animated Psy as he performs "Gangnam Style" with the Trolls as well. In a mid-credits scene, Raccoon, Chef and Cardinal are shown to have survived their ordeal and are sulking on a harbor buoy surrounded by sharks while coming up with another plan while Chef is swallowed by a whale. In a post-credits scene, Precious chases Mole to get the bone he is holding that she wants and he drives her away with the dog whistle. Cast The Nut Job Dumb And Dumber Crossover Gang Trolls Trivia Soundtrack Category:The Nut Job Crossover Films Category:The Nut Job Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover Films With Timmy Category:Crossover Movies Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Category:Teen The Fairly Odd Parents Crossover Category:Dumb And Dumber Crossover Category:Trolls Crossover Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:The Nut Job Crossover Category:Dreamworks Crossover Category:New Line Cinema Crossover Category:Walt Disney Crossover Category:Catscratch Crossover Category:OpenRoad Crossover Category:Universal Crossover Category:Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Musical Category:The Lion King Crossover